Seduced via Saboteur
by Gimme-Chan
Summary: Chapter 3! Jazz isn't use to such challenges when nabbing a lover. Prowls not use to...being groped. XD
1. Chapter 1

**Warnings: Mech on Mech, nothing too hot and heavy**

Edited by the wonderful **Taralynden**

* * *

**Seduced via Saboteur**

**1 of ?**

* * *

Vision blurred and after a moment Prowl jerked his head up again.

He was beginning to think reading over reports while soaking in one of the warm solvent baths was a bad idea. What was the point of having brought the reports with him if all he was going to do was fall into recharge over them.

Initially, he had come here to soak in the bath to help himself relax so he could get some decent recharge. Work just seemed to flow in nonstop, all of it accumulating on his desk. The amount of it lingered on his mind and he simply couldn't relax enough to get a proper recharge, not while all that work still lay untouched on his desk. Didn't matter is he knew he couldn't get it all done in one cycle, it was still….there.

Perched on one of the four seats inlaid in the side of the large sunken bath, the warm solvent solution settled comfortably around his waist. Prowl set a data pad on the floor, next to several others he'd brought with him, and twisted so he could lean on his elbows and read.

He didn't last long. Slowly, this time without jerking himself out of it, Prowl sank deeply into recharge. Slumping forward over several data pads his arm pillowing his head.

* * *

Jazz rubbed his sore neck and shoulders as he walked.

He'd been back from his mission for a few cycles now but the stiffness from crawling around and waiting in cramped spaces had yet to leave him completely. He'd seen Ratchet about it but there wasn't much the medic could do for him aside from a pain suppressing injection, which Jazz had declined. He may be within the safety of the base but he still liked to avoid anything that dulled his sharp senses too much. Having to defend himself while overcharged was very different than defending himself while drugged.

Drugs out of the question, he had tried recharging but his berth only seemed to agitate the problem. He had even took to standing for some time under the warm spray of solvent in the wash racks. While there had been some improvement, it wasn't enough to make him happy. It did, however, bring to mind a time when Prowl (of all mechs!) had told him, in one of those rare moments when Prowl wasn't talking tactics, how he would use the warm solvent baths late at night to help him relax.

Jazz had scoffed to himself, at the time, at Prowl's admission. Prowl didn't know what relaxation was, let alone how to indulge in it. He was too serious. Anything that might "relax" Prowl would probably make any other mech tense. But, at the present moment Jazz was willing to take any advise, even that of Prowl's, if it helped ease the stiffness and allowed him some recharge.

He entered the room, holding a nice sized cube of high grade, and looking straight ahead was surprised to find Prowl seated in one of the baths….slumped over. Jazz frowned, if the tactician had locked himself up again Ratchet wasn't going to be very happy. Moving quickly and quietly, Jazz made his way to Prowl's side. Kneeling down, Jazz could hear the soft rhythmic sound of Prowl's intakes and he had to smile. Prowl wasn't locked up, he was recharging. And deeply by the look of it.

Jazz looked at Prowl's relaxed face and suddenly realized he'd never before seen Prowl without that hard edged seriousness set firmly in his features. Without it, Prowl looked….young, if not a touch vulnerable. And (dare he admit it?) attractive. It wasn't until black fingers almost touched that peaceful face before Jazz realized what he was doing. He jerked his hand away and leaned back, completely unaware he had even leaned forward or reach out to touch Prowl to begin with.

Thinking it best to leave the tactician to his much needed recharge, Jazz knew the mech worked long hard hours, he quietly stood. Given the circumstances, he decided it wouldn't be the best idea to run another bath, it would undoubtedly wake Prowl. So he walked around the bath Prowl had already drawn and silently stepped down into the soothing warm solvent.

Sitting as far down as he could he let the warmth seep in and sooth stiffened joints. Leaning his head back against the wall, he let his optics flickering off. It felt soo good. Jazz would have been content to sit there, just like that, had not the softest sound caught his attention. Unable to identify it, Jazz powered up his optics. He didn't have to look far to find the source.

Prowl.

Prowl's doorwings to be exact.

They twitched and moved, creating the softest of sounds. A normal mech wouldn't have heard a thing but Jazz's audios were some of the most sensitive around. It was in no way an unpleasant sound, just soft.

The sound may have caused Jazz to power up his optics, however it was the movement of the doorwings that kept his optics on. From behind the blue visor he stared, transfixed by the graceful movements of those doorwings. They'd twitch a little, shift up, then down, flutter out a bit in a graceful little arch, before returning to their original position. They'd still then start to move again.

Beneath the warm solvent Jazz's fingers twitched and that little impulsive voice in the back of his processor, the one that got him in soo much trouble as a youngling, spoke up.

_Touch… _

Jazz licked his lips, optics glued on those tempting sensor panels. Despite the low lighting in the room they seemed to gleam and glisten. The small amount of warm steam coming from the solvent bath created ever changing patterns and textures on the shiny surface of the panels, seeming to dance and move in the low light.

_Touch….touch, touch, touch… _

Jazz frowned at himself, hands balling into fists. He was no youngling, he could control himself and his impulses.

_Touch…_

Jazz set his jaw, clenching hands tighter. His resolve was firm, _No_.

_Touch….you may never get another chance…._

Now, that got Jazz thinking. He most likely wouldn't get another chance. There was no way Smokescreen would let him touch his door wings, mech had never shown interest in him. Even if Bluestreak was willing, Sunstreaker would step in and put a quick stop to that. Which meant this one moment with Prowl could be his only opportunity ever to touch a mech's doorwings.

_Go…Touch…._

Jazz silently rose, _OK_.

He wadded through the solvent slowly and as silently as he could. Optics fixed on Prowl, watching for any sign he might awaken. But Prowl stayed deep in recharge even when Jazz finally came to stand next to him.

Jazz watched those doorwings a moment longer before carefully reaching out to slide finger tips very gently over one sensory panel. The doorwing twitched up and away from his questing fingers. Carefully, Jazz reached out with both hands and gently, tenderly trapped the gleaming panel between his hands. The doorwing twitched again before settling into his grip.

Slowly, with the lightest of touches, he ran his fingers over the warm metal. Jazz was fascinated. After a few moments, he caressed further down the doorwing, finger tips gently grazing over the wing joints. Jazz had to grin when he heard the mech sigh and Prowl's systems began to quietly purr.

Jazz looked down at the tactician, the other doorwing now lay relaxed against a shoulder. He looked at Prowl's face, relaxed, lips slightly parted….enticing. Jazz gently lay the doorwing he'd been handling flat against Prowl's back then he leaned over bring himself level with Prowl's face.

His optics roamed all over Prowl's serene features, mapping them, memorizing them. Reaching in, Jazz gently hooked a finger under Prowl's chin tilting his face up and toward him. Leaning in, he ever so slowly pressed his mouth to Prowl's in a tender kiss. Jazz had to suppress a moan as he reveled at the softness, his glossa caressing those lips before pressing between them. Sneaking in to steal a taste.

Prowl gave a soft moan optics flickered briefly before going dark. Jazz quickly drew away certain Prowl was about to wake. He moved silently back to his seat. He watched as Prowl's doorwings twitched before relaxing then Prowl suddenly jerked awake.

* * *

Jerking awake, optics flickering until they powered up properly, Prowl stared down at the data pads before him. He felt…funny. One of his doorwings tingled, his systems were practically purring and his mouth…. Prowl frowned raising a hand to touch his lips before wiping the back of his hand across his mouth. What had he been dreaming of?

"Didn't mean ta wake ya."

Whipping around, Prowl was shocked to see Jazz lounging in the seat across from him. When had Jazz come in? The sting of embarrassment tinted his face, he couldn't believe he'd been caught not only soaking in one of the solvent baths but having fallen into recharge in one…over his reports no less. Very embarrassing.

Prowl stood, quickly gathering his reports.

"Where ya goin'?"

Prowl kept his embarrassed gaze down, stacking the reports, "I think it would be best if I collect my things and return to my quarters. That being the proper place to recharge."

Jazz frowned as he watched Prowl quickly gather his things and step out of the bath.

"Proper places ta recharge are overrated, Prowl. Why don' cha…uh.." Jazz looked around for the cube of high grade he had brought with him. Spotting it a little ways away, Jazz leaned over reaching for it. "Why don' cha stay n' have a -"

"Good night, Jazz."

Jazz quickly turned around, sloshing some of the high grade out of the cube in his haste. He turned just in time to see doorwings disappear hurriedly through the doorway.

_Slag. _

Jazz sat back with high grade now in hand.

_Mech moves quick._

Optics still on the doorway Prowl had just walked out of, Jazz licked his lips savoring the brief taste he'd been able to steal.

"Just means I'm gonna have ta move quicker."

He smiled licking his lips once more before taking a sip of high grade.

*****Authors Notes******

No dark over tones, nothing! This is a straight up Jazz chase Prowl + Jazz nab Prowl = robot fluff turns into robot smex type a story.

And as always, I do really enjoy it when ya guys read and review...it feeds me! XD


	2. Chapter 2

Yes, a new chapter fairly quickly! Its cause this one doesn't have any dark twists or turns...just yummy J/PI don't know who came up with "energon confections" cause I've read soooo many stories with them in it but hats off to the person who thought them up!

These are just shots of interaction between Jazz and Prowl over a period of time as Jazz moves closer and closer to nabbing Prowl! :)

Contains...mech on mech, yaoi

Edited by the wonderful **Taralynden**

* * *

**Seduced via Saboteur 2 of ?**

**Chapter Two**

* * *

Prowl frowned down at his desk.

He didn't usually care if someone had a personal issue with him so long as it didn't interfere or disrupt base operations. After all, Prowl wasn't blind to the fact his serious, no nonsense, rule abiding ways drove most mechs away, earning him few friendships. But this bothered him for some reason.

Jazz had been acting strangely toward him recently. Prowl first took notice of it in meetings. Usually Jazz would stare off in the distance while leaning back in his chair as Prowl went over his tactical reports. But in the last few meetings Jazz had gone from lounging and staring off into nowhere, to turning his seat toward Prowl. Staring at him, gaze….intense.

The first time Jazz had done this Prowl brushed it off. But the second and third got Prowl thinking. Had he done something to offend Jazz? Prowl was rarely careless with his comments. An argument maybe? Prowl couldn't recall any disagreements between them. He had even gone back and looked through reports, thinking he might find a clue there. But no luck. Had there been discrepancies between them he would have marked it down but there were none.

Prowl couldn't think of any logical reason Jazz would be holding a grudge against him. After all, Jazz didn't usually hold grudges, he was fairly forgiving. He had contemplated bringing up the topic with Jazz but Prowl really had no idea how to broach the subject. And Jazz wasn't really one to talk about things if he didn't want to.

Thinking it over again, Prowl decided to wait and see what developed. He sincerely hoped Jazz would approach him and shed light on whatever recent social faux pas Prowl had unwittingly committed.

* * *

Prowl walked down the hall, head down, optics locked on the data pad in his hand, absorbed in the latest scan of the area.

"Hey ya, Prowler!"

Prowl looked up, confused.

Prowler?

Still walking, Prowl turned his head and looked down the hall in time to see Jazz flash him a wide grin and a friendly wave before vanishing around the corner. Prowl stared at the empty space where the saboteur had stood. Since when did Jazz greet him like that? Or call out to him? Or wave at him? Or acknowledge his presence in general? And had Jazz just call him 'Prowler'?

Prowl turned his head forward again, startling himself into an abrupt stop, just barely avoiding walking straight into a wall. Risking a quick glance around to ensure no one had witnessed his near blunder, Prowl quickly turned, walking briskly down the hall.

He could only shake his head. He had believed Jazz to be angry at him, clearly this was not the case. He did feel a touched relieved. However, what could've possessed the mech to suddenly behave like that, Prowl simply didn't know. Jazz could be….strange.

* * *

Prowl stood in the tactical room in front of a large table with a grid on it, Jazz next to him, as he started to review an upcoming mission for Jazz's Ops team. Placing a hand on the table, Prowl leaned forward to point out a recent development along one of the borders. He saw Jazz move out of the corner of his optic but paid no mind, believing Jazz was looking over the map as well.

That was until he felt a finger poke his doorwing. Prowl froze mid-sentence as his doorwing twitched. He slowly turned his head to cast a disbelieving look at Jazz. While it was common knowledge Jazz had a habit of touching everything within arms reach, he had never before shown an ounce of interest in touching Prowl, let alone his doorwings.

Still caught up in frozen disbelief, Prowl watched as Jazz reached out and poked his doorwing again. The frantic twitching of the sensitive panel brought Prowl out of his stupor and he jerked upright.

"Jazz!"

Even at Prowl's sharp tone Jazz still managed to give him a smile and a fairly innocent look, "Yes, Prowl?"

Jazz watched as those doorwings twitched in agitation, just begging the saboteur to reach out and soothe them with his hands.

"I would appreciate it if you didn't poke my doorwings. We have work to do and you're wasting time."

And with a hard glare Prowl turned back to the table. Jazz's gaze lingered on his doorwings, "I was jist curious ta see how sensitive they are. Ya know, if ya could feel anythin' through 'em."

Prowl continued to look down at the grid as he entered data into the computer, "They're sensory panels, Jazz, of course I can feel things through them."

There was a moment of silence and if Prowl thought Jazz was finally going to focus on the upcoming mission, he was wrong. Jazz leaned in close and murmured, "Can ya feel this?"

Jazz's hand gripped the bottom of a doorwing, giving it a gentle squeeze. Prowl's optics went wide before narrowing.

Now if Jazz had known beforehand that Prowl processed the speed and strength he did, he may have given this method of seduction a little more thought. In his nice little fantasy he had seen how this scene was suppose**d** to play out.

He'd grab Prowl's doorwing, squeeze the sensitive panel (oh, he knew they were sensitive), and Prowl would gasp in pleasure. Then, while Prowl was momentarily distracted, Jazz would lay hands on both doorwings, caressing and rubbing them until Prowl was capable of little more than moaning and clutching the table before him. He'd then take Prowl in his arms and kiss him and Prowl, overcome from the passion and sensations Jazz had aroused within him, would give himself over to Jazz and they'd have one fantastic interface session right there on the table.

That was fantasy.

What Jazz hadn't expected was for Prowl to grab his wrist as he turned around, twist his arm behind his back and slam him into the wall, pinning him there. All done in one fast smooth motion, Jazz didn't even have time to react before his face was pressed up against the cool metal wall.

Prowl's hold on him was like iron, unmoving. Jazz squirmed, but not to get away. The feeling of being trapped up against a wall with Prowl pressing against his back was arousing, he could already feel heat beginning to pool and spread through him.

When Prowl leaned in close, Jazz immediately stilled.

"Do that again and I'll send you to the Med Bay. Do you understand me?"

Jazz had to struggle to control himself. The amount of threat in Prowl's voice should have been enough to sobered him but it only served to arouse him further. He had to bite back a moan. With Prowl pressed so close all Jazz could think of was '_More! More!_'.

He gave Prowl an apologetic smile, "Absolutely. Understood. My apologies, I went too far."

"Good."

Prowl released him and walked, scowl firmly in place, to the other side of the table and started going over everything from the beginning again. Normally, Jazz would have felt put out at having a table between them but at the moment he was thankful. Heat was radiating off him and his systems were practically purring with arousal. The distance would give him some time to cool off. Besides, he really didn't think it would go over well if Prowl were to learn that having thrown him up against a wall had been a turn on for the saboteur and not a deterrent.

* * *

"Hey ya, Prowlie!"

"Good evening, Jazz."

Prowl didn't bother to turn around from arranging the data files in his data file case. Jazz's visits to his office had been steadily increasing in frequency. And with Jazz came the nicknames. At least Prowl was getting comfortable with it and didn't mentally cringe anymore.

"Brought ya some energon, Prowlie."

Prowl froze then turned slightly to look at Jazz, who simply grinned, then at his desk where a lone cube of energon now sat. Prowl stared at the cube. This was more than unusual. Jazz didn't bring him, or any one else for that matter, energon. Prowl continued to stare to the cube.

It had to be a prank of some sort. Yet nothing about the cube or the energon it held looked out of place or tampered with. The cube was sturdy. The color and consistency of the energon seemed to match that of the regular standard issue energon.

Jazz slid himself sideways until he was in Prowl's line of vision, breaking his stare at the cube on his desk. Prowl looked up to see Jazz smile at him, "Keep that up, Prowlie, an' ya gonna make me jealous."

At Prowl's confused look Jazz's smile widened before he turned around and left Prowl's office.

Prowl looked after him, baffled by the whole exchange. His processor working to understand but he could only come up with, _Huh?_

* * *

Prowl walked into his office about to set down a few data pads he had finally gotten Optimus to sign before retiring for the night, when he noticed a box sitting on his desk. He didn't remember that being there when he had left earlier. Setting the data pads down he picked up the smooth box, examining it for any indication as to who it might belong to. Finding none, he carefully opened it.…only to stare dumbly at its contents.

"Whatcha got there?"

Prowl looked up from the box to see Jazz lounging against the door frame, a rather mischievous tilt to that smile playing on his mouth.

"It looks like energon confections. Someone must have set them down and forgot them here."

Jazz's smile widened as he pushed off from the door frame and sauntered up to Prowl,

" 'Someone must have set them down and forgot them here'? Prowl, its called a gift."

Jazz enjoyed the look of surprise on Prowl's face, as though considering the confections a gift left for him hadn't even crossed his mind. Jazz shifted closer to Prowl, "Hard ta find these."

Then Jazz reached out and plucked one of the confections from the box, smiling at it. Prowl opened his mouth to tell Jazz it was rude to take what he had not been invited to but the words never left his vocalizer. Standing motionless, blue optics wide, mouth open, slack jawed, Prowl could only watch as Jazz looked him straight in the optics and proceeded to slowly bite the confection in half with an amount of raw sensuality no mech should be able to display while eating anything, let alone a simple treat.

Jazz gave a deep hum of approval while making a show of licking his lips before reaching out and gently placing the other half of the confection into Prowl's shocked open mouth. Prowl snapped his mouth shut and jerked his head back but not before Jazz's finger grazed his lip.

Jazz brought his hand back to his mouth, slowly licking the tip of the finger that had touched Prowl's lip as though savoring the taste. Prowl tensed as Jazz leaned closer.

"Enjoy."

The word was purred at Prowl before Jazz turned around and walked out of Prowl's office. Heat rose to Prowl's face with no small amount of embarrassment.

Prowl let out a rather shaky breath, swallowing the mostly dissolved confection in his mouth before heading for his desk. He needed to sit down before he fell down.

******Authors notes******

And I think Prowl's starting to get it! Yay!  
Reading and reviewing is always loved!


	3. Chapter 3

An update...I know, shocked me too! :)

A BIG Thanks to everyone whose read, reviewed, or faved this story...I really appreciate it!

Warnings: Mech on mech...my usual.

* * *

**Suduced via saboteur 3**  
**3 of ?**

**Chapter 3**

* * *

Over the next decacycle Jazz's advances toward Prowl became more frequent…..and bolder.

Jazz began to take more liberties and went from just standing uncomfortably close, to actually touching Prowl.

Often.

Gentle touches on his doorwing or arm as he passed by or the tips of fingers suddenly gliding down his back, making Prowl tense and shiver. Not to mention almost locking up on several occasions when Jazz (growing ever more confident) would sneak up and run a finger along the bottom length of one doorwing, teasing sensors, scrambling Prowl's thoughts and nearly paralyzing him with shock while giving a not-so-quiet appraising hum…..in public.

Prowl was contemplating on what steps to take to put a stop to all this when Jazz crossed the line.

He was, once again, drowning himself in his work, paying no mind to the time as the orn grew late, when Jazz entered his office and placed a few reports on his desk. Prowl murmured his thanks, expecting Jazz to see himself out as he continued to make adjustments on the tactical plan he was working on.

Instead, a black hand suddenly reached across his field of vision, fingers clasped his chin, tilting his head up, and before Prowl could even grasp the situation or form a protest, Jazz leaned in. The softest brushing of lips against his own then Jazz's mouth settled on his in a sweet, gentle kiss.

Shocked by such an unpredictable and completely unforeseen move, Prowl found himself unable think or react. Jazz pulled back a moment later and looked into Prowl's wide shocked optics, smirking as he caressed his thumb along Prowl's lower lip.

"Don' stay up too late."

The deep timbre and sultry tone washed over him, a caress to his audios and a tease to heightened sensors of his doorwings. Then the hand holding his chin vanished and Jazz was gone, leaving Prowl behind to fight off a rising heat that was rapidly spreading through his body.

Prowl knew when to admit he needed help, this was too much…Jazz was too much! The mech had an affect on him. He couldn't think correctly around him. And so he found himself confiding in and seeking advice from the one mech he'd feel the least awkward discussing the situation with…..his older brother, Smokescreen.

He sat in his brother's office and recounted the events over the past several decacycles, from that odd encounter in the baths to the night before. Earning him an odd reaction from his brother….who now sat at his desk, his helm in his hands, his voice having taken on something of an exasperating tone as he muttered, "Oh, Primus, help me….how is he my brother?"

Prowl shifted in his seat, determined not to let the reason for his visit slide off track, "I find this whole situation with Jazz's behavior distressing."

Smokescreen gave an irritated moan, "I find you distressing."

His brother lifted his head and gave Prowl a short glare. Prowl frowned, "What?"

"One of the most sought after mechs on base is showing you nothing but interest, serious interest, and you call it 'distressing'."

Smokescreen gave Prowl a pointed looked. Prowl took a moment to search for words, "Well….I.."

"Prowl, I know a dozen mechs, more than that really, who would forgo the use of their right arm to have Jazz in the berth."

Prowl looked surprised, "Really?"

Smokescreen nodded, "Oh, yes."

Prowl thought for a moment before leaning in toward Smokescreen, "Does Jazz know this?"

Smokescreen once again dropped his helm into his hands and groaned, "Prowl -"

Prowl sat back, arms crossing over his chest plate, "I'm just pointing out-"

"Oh, Primus, help me."

"-that if no one has informed him-"

Smokescreen gave a loud exasperating sigh.

"-he might not know."

Smokescreen flopped back against his chair, head coming to rest on the head rest as he looked at Prowl, "Trust me, Prowl, he knows."

Prowl's arms uncrossed and came to rest against the arms of the chair, "If he knows and can have his choice of whom ever he wants, then why is he interested in me?"

Smokescreen gave a shrug, "That's an honest question, Prowl, but we're talking matters of someone's individual tastes here. There's not always a why attached or an answer to be found. Jazz has seen something in you he likes, it tripped his trigger and he's been pursuing you ever since. And even if you did get an answer as to why, its not going to change the fact Jazz is going to keep after you.".

Prowl looked away, drinking in what his brother said, letting it process before looking back at him, "What do you think I should do?"

"Well, if I were you I'd go to Jazz, let him throw me down on his berth, then lay back and enjoy as he does whatever the frag he wants to with me. That's what I would do and that's what I think you should do."

Smokescreen watched that 'I do not approve' frown pull at Prowl's mouth.

"Prowl, I know what your thinking and I don't care if you think that's not the way a 'proper' mech behaves. I know how long its been since you've done anything with anyone in the berth, and let me just say, your long over due."

Prowl seemed hesitant. Smokescreen leaned forward on his desk, "Prowl, listen to your older brother on this one. Go, have fun. Just for one night, let go and enjoy yourself. Get faced out of your processor and bask in the afterglow. You'll feel better, trust me. Plus, Jazz will get this desire to frag you out of his system and the next day everything will go back to normal."

Prowl thought for a moment before nodding, "Back to normal…yes. Thank you, Smokescreen. I appreciate your help."

Prowl got up and started toward the door. Smokescreen smiled after him, "Any time, little brother." Smokescreen's smile turned into a smirk, "Of course you'll come back and tell me all the sweet, juicy details of what its like to have Jazz in the berth, right?"

Prowl turned back to him, appalled, "Of course not, that's private. Don't be absurd."

Smokescreen frowned, "What kind of brother are you?"

Prowl shook his head and walked out of Smokescreens office, "Good night, Smokescreen."

Smokescreen called after him, "Yeah, I bet it will be….for you!"

* * *

A knock on the door roused Jazz from a pleasant dream. Groggily, he could only recall that it had something to do with licking and nibbling high grade off a white and black doorwing and loving the sweet sounds that action garnered. Checking the time he almost groaned out loud…..he'd only been in recharge for a few orns. He lay there a moment, hoping he had just imagined the knock then he could go back to recharging and return to that wonderful dream.

Another soft knock killed that hope and Jazz sat up, frowning to himself. He knew the sound of Mirage knocking on his door, Bumblebee as well. Whoever was knocking now with neither of his fellow ops. And at this late hour he couldn't think of a good reason for anyone to be bothering him. He hadn't borrowed anything from anyone, all his reports were in, it wasn't an emergency or they would have commed him and not bothered with knocking.

Jazz got up and lumbered sleepily out of the back room and into the main living area of his quarters, to the door, pressing the button to slide it open.

Of all things Jazz might have suspected to see on the other side of that door, Prowl standing there, wasn't one of them. Shock brought him fully awake in record time. He actually had to reboot his optics to make sure they were working properly. And they were. Before him stood Prowl, in all his lustrous, lip licking glory.

The object of his fantasies and affections had come knocking on his door. Jazz smiled, _Oh, thank you, Primus!_, and leaned against the door frame trying to look alluring and seductive, play up his best features for Prowl to look at.

He was already regretting his decision to wait till morning to hit the wash racks. He wasn't dingy by any means, but he wasn't his usual lustrous self either. Since he started chasing the tactician, he had made it a habit to make sure he always looked his best around Prowl.

Never the less, he wasn't about to let this opportunity slip by because of a less than shiny appearance.

"Good evening, Jazz."

"Evenin', Prowler."

Jazz looked Prowl over, poor mech was tense.

_Don' worry, Prowler, Ah've got the cure for what ales ya… _

He watched an unsure nervousness flicker in Prowl's optics.

_Oh, no you don't…_

Jazz smiled more and moved to the side, "Won' ya come in? S'better than talkin' in th' hall."

Prowl hesitated for a split second then nodded and stepped past Jazz into his quarters.

Jazz's hungry gaze followed him, lingering on those shiny doorwings as they passed him.

_Yer mine now._

* * *

Prowl took a few steps in and looked around.

Jazz's quarters certainly reflected the laid back mech. There were shelves full of various objects, no obvious order to their placement, various things collected from bases and cities the Autobots have traveled through.

A study or work area was in front of him, a small desk with data file shelves around it, data files set haphazardly on the desk top and scattered in uneven piles on the shelves. A glance toward the rest of the room revealed a large couch at the other end, pressed up against the far wall. A closed door gave indication of where Jazz's berth was. The thought made his tanks churn nervously and he turned around to face Jazz, giving a small start when Jazz seemed to suddenly appear next to him, so close to him. He hadn't heard the mech move.

"I…I hope I didn't interrupt you from anything ."

Jazz seemed to edge even closer, "Naw…was just rechargin' a little."

Prowl's intakes hitched, that smile on Jazz's face was sucking him in. His optics focused on those lips as his mind recalled how they'd felt against his own and from there began to imagine what they would feel like pressed against his neck, his chest, his doorwings.

"Recharge is important….", He spoke absently, his mind unfocused with fantasies until he felt Jazz's hand come to rest on his upper arm. Black fingers curled gently, his thumb caressed against smooth metal. It brought him back to reality real fast.

Jazz tilted his head toward him, that smile turning lazy, enticing, "Sure, but I kin recharge anytime. Now that you here, I'd much rather…"

Jazz's other hand skimmed up his side and came to rest against his shoulder. He gently pulled Prowl closer, visor dimming, black helm tilting, leaning in with obvious intent.

Prowl tensed, as Jazz moved to close the distance between them, he realized he was a fool to of come here. He was in over his head. Jazz was too much. The mech was temptation incarnate and Prowl wasn't sure he could take that leap, wasn't sure he could close the gap between them and simply hand himself over. This was too much. Jazz's unspoken offer was that of fiery passion but Prowl wasn't sure how he'd fare in the flames. He needed to leave, he couldn't think straight, couldn't make sound logical decisions.

Prowl pulled away, Jazz's visor brightened and he frowned a touch in confusion.

"I'm…I'm sorry, Jazz. I shouldn't have bothered you at this late orn.", He pulled out of Jazz's hands and made a move to walk around Jazz and toward the door, "I'll go."

But Jazz was quicker. He slid back till his back was pressed against the door, blocking any escape. That frown of confusion vanished and in its place bloomed a smile meant to charm.

"No, no, there's no need fer ya ta be leavin'….not just yet."

Prowl saw Jazz's hand slide over to the key pad as Jazz pushed away from the door. His body blocked what his hand was doing but Prowl went completely still at the distinctively soft sound of well oiled locks sliding almost silently into place.

Jazz moved toward him, smooth, calculating steps, "Ya just got here and trust meh, ya ain't botherin' me, Prowl. Please….stay."

Prowl stepped back as Jazz advanced, he wanted to keep space between them. When Jazz touched him or got too close it always hindered his ability to think and act clearly.

Prowl shook his head, addressing the situation, "Jazz, I'm not sure about this. I think -"

The back of Prowl's legs bumped into the couch, halting his retreat. Jazz reached out and placed a hand on Prowl's chest plate, gently pushing Prowl to sit down, "Ya think too much, Prowler, ya need ta relax. Here, let me help ya."

Jazz kept his hand on Prowl's chest plate, keeping him from moving as he slid one knee onto the couch next to Prowl's thigh then slide his other knee on the other side of Prowl, effectively straddling the tense mech. Prowl was tense beyond words and tried to press himself as far back into the couch as he could.

Jazz smiled at him alluringly, looping his arms gently around Prowl's neck, drawing their bodies close and sighed a happy hum as he situated himself on Prowl's lap. Prowl's hands clutched the couch, he couldn't think of anything else to do with them. Well, that wasn't completely true, the thought crossed his mind to reach up and touch Jazz. But to actually follow through and touch that smooth black and white body of his own accord would bring reality to this seemingly surreal and almost dream like situation. He wasn't sure he could that just yet.

He could only stare, helplessly mesmerized, into the handsome face that hovered so close. His mind once again muddied by the saboteur's intoxicating proximity. He actually trembled when Jazz dipped his head and gently brushed lips against his own before pressing the softest kiss to his trembling mouth.

A black hand lifted to run finger tips ever so lightly down his cheek, intakes hitching when Jazz shifted even closer, "Relax."

Jazz breathed the word intimately against hitched breath and trembling lips before tilting his helm to capture them once more. A warm glossa licked lightly, teasingly over Prowl's lips and he inhaled sharply at the wave of arousal that rippled through him, building in intensity and heat, spreading outward as Jazz nibbled then sucked on his bottom lip.

Jazz groaned, breaking the kiss to lean forward slightly and nuzzle against Prowl's cheek,

"Touch me."

*****Authors Notes****  
**Mawhahahhaaa! Evil, know! Blame my muse! XD  
Reading and reviewing is always loved!


End file.
